Koei Coalition
by darkm1st
Summary: The follow up to Koei Coalition Origins, follow our Autistic anti-heroes as they fight a war against Barbatos and his growing army of demons, thugs, and other rabble in the hopes of saving the multiverse from Armageddon
1. Chapter 1: It Has Begun!

**It first shows Challenger's Mountain, where vultures are picking apart the bones of the likes of Kung Lao, Hotaru, Baraka, Johnny Cage, Kano, Sonya Blade, and many others, as Dark Raiden (voiced by Clancy Brown) is chucked by the Dark God of the Bat Tribe, Babathos (voiced by Bruce Greenwood)**

Babathos: Where are the Justice League, Raiden?

**With a callous chuckle, Babathos lumbers up**

Babathos: Their pathetic Reality Chains shackle me no longer.

**Babathos pimpslaps Raiden several times before tosssing him aside, his amluet shattering into rubble**

Babathos: They masquerade as heroes, but are mere insects.

**Raiden gets stomped on by The Dragon**

Babathos: My venom spreads. It is the end of all things. The Darkening.

**Babathos lets out a bone chilling screech that drags all worlds into eternal shadows**

Dark Raiden: STOP!

Babathos: It is done. Your time has past… Ages wasted in foolish resistance. Now is the dawn of the Bat Tribe.

**As Babathos lumbers up, Raiden gathers his amulet, and using the last of his energies, starts chanting in tounges heard arcross the multiverse, as in the Hourglass, Kronika, and the Sperg Crew hear them**

John: You guys hear that?

Kronika: It would seem that Babathos has struck in the Original Timeline.

Kojin: Barbat… What?

King: Barbatos. The Dark God of the 4th Tribe. Long ago, there were 3 tribes, The Bird, The Bear and The Wolf. During the Age of Stone, those 3 tribe sought exploration. However, The Bat Tribe betrayed them, and now Barbatos is looking to blanket all in cold, endless darkness.

**Everyone looks at King**

King: My point is, we need allies.

Kronika: As a titan, I implore you to go to Shang Tsung's Island. Ben, make sure that Shao Khan understands the peril his empire is in.

Ben: I won't let you down, grandma.

**Back in the Original Timeline, Raiden continues chanting**

Barbatos: Yes. Prey to the worms, Raiden. As your world ends.

**Barbatos raises a bone scythe up as Raiden says the words that kickstart a multiversial adventure**

Raiden: He must win.

**Back at the Island, a Timequake goes off, and The Sperg Crew walk in, as Raiden's head burns with a vision of Barbatos and his army ready to invade the Current Timeline**

Liu Kang (voiced by Matthew Yang King): Lord Raiden! What is Wrong

Raiden (Voiced by Richard Epcar): Strange Visions

**Raiden hears a crack as he inspects his amulet, noticing a crack**

Liu Kang: Your amulet!

**They hear drums as Shao Khan's inaugural Multiverse Tournament, with Shang Tsung (voiced by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) begins**

Liu Kang: It is nothing, Liu Kang. The tournament begins

**They see monks, and many others as they see the Sperg Crew walk out, John chief among them, alongside other good guys and anti-heroes**

Shang Tsung: Combatants. I am Shang Tsung! In the coming days, each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition. Others were brought here by chance.

**As Shang explains how special this tornament is, due to troubling developments he heard from not only Kronika but also Shao Khan, Johnny Cage (voiced by Andrew Bowen) looks over at Sonya (voiced by Ronda Rousey)**

Cage: Hey, beautiful. Johnny Cage

Sonya: Good for you.

Cage: What, "Massive Strike"? "Citizen Cage"? "Ninja Mime"? None of those ring a bell?

**Sonya sees Kano (voiced by JB Blanc) walk past**

Sonya: Kano…

Cage: "Kano"? Wasn't in that one.

Shang Tsung: You participate in the first Mortal Kombat to have other warriors from other worlds, as well as the most important Mortal Kombat in history! This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final chalange. Me

**Cage just scoffs**

Cage: That old geezer's the final challenge? They might as well give me the belt right now. They do have belts, right?

**Shang clears his throat, as if to get his attention, and Cage sees him SOMEHOW teleport close to him**

Cage: What? How did you-

Shang Tsung: Appearances can be deceiving. Our first combatant to help Shao Khan against the dark god will be Mr. Cage!

**Cage scoffs at Sonya, as if wanting her to swoon**

Cage: That's right! That's right! Who's it gonna be?

Shang Tsung: Reptile!

**The Zatarran, Reptile (voiced by Steve Blum), snarls, deactivating his camo, before landing down onto the ledge in one leap**

Cage: Nice stunt. Who's your agent?

Shang Tsung: Hashire!

Cage: Alright, It's showtime!

**The two fight, Cage being a martial artist, straight up destroyes the Zatarran**

Cage: He got Caged!

**Johnny Cage then basks in his own ego**

Cage: That's it! **Laughs** Oh, yeah. I'm so pretty. And I'm taking you down, and I'm taking you down, and I'm taking you out, and I'm taking you out **stops at Sonya** and I'm taking you out… For dinner

Sonya: Ugh.

**John, the leader of the Sperg Crew, speaks up**

John: And now for your second opponent, Cage. Bakasura, The Great Devourer!

**Bakasura (voiced by Bradford Jackson) roars, before jumping in, rolling**

Cage: Hmm… Okay, nice makeup, but is it reallllly necessary

**Bakasura unsheathes his bone blades**

Cage: Woah…

Bakausra: They will taste your flesh!

**Cage, having never fought anything supernatural before, fights Bakasura, inspite that he's a human, and to a demon like him, nothing but chow, but the ego maniacal action star taunts the demon, who slashes at him several times, while he bobs and weaves, before ****he parries them and performs a triple Split Punch in the ****hindu demon's**** groin area. As ****he**** double****s**** up, he jumps and then slams his elbow on their back, dealing damage to ****his**** spine, ****knocking him out cold****.**

Cage: Man, I love those blades!

**Bakasura slowly gets up, shaking the cobwebs, before looking at him**

Bakasura: Why flatter me, human?

Cage: My producer has GOT to meet you! We're doing "Tommy Scissorfists," and-

John: CAGE! Have you forgotten why he's here? We're scoutting for allies against the Dark Multiverse! *groans* We'll continue at dawn!

**They head off**

Cage: What. That's it? Now where'd that hottie go…

**As Cage heads off to look for Sonya, Raiden and Liu Kang step up**

Raiden: You fought well.

Cage: Thanks. Nice hat.

**Liu Kang facepalms and looks at Cage like he's an idiot (Which, in the monk's defense, he is)**

Liu Kang: You should be more respectful of Lord Raiden. He is the Protector of Earthrealm, the God of Thunder, the-

Cage: Look, I don't know what kind of LARPing you or those guys are into, but count me out.

Liu Kang: This tournament is more than a chance for personal glory. We are fighting for the very survival of the Multiverse.

**Cage just looks at Liu Kang like HE'S the idiot**

Cage: What are you talking about?

Raiden: Your last opponent was the demon, Bakasura. He always has those blades.

Cage: Yeah. Those things are real

Raiden: He represents the Hindu Pantheon. Had you lost, Barbatos would have come one step closer to using the Phoenix Cannon to physically absorb our world into the Dark Multiverse.

Cage: The Dark Multiverse. Yeah right, right…

Raiden: Kronika summoned the Sperg Crew to this island to give us a chance to start anew and combine our resources to combat this threat, but if we lose them, or Batman, Barbatos will conquer all.

Cage: DUN DUN DUNNNN! Look, guys. I'm an actor. I save the world for the cameras. If this "Barbatos" is really a threat, call the military. Me? I got a date with a blonde. Ciao.

**the 2, as well as the Sperg Crew walk up**

Kojin: What do you see in that guy?

John: He's a hero, Kojin. He doesn't know it yet.

**At The Pit, Sonya is comunicating with a SF officer with all the bandwith of a laggy Fortnite Match on McDonnalds Wifi**

Superior: Triangulating your signal for evac but… There's no island.

Sonya: I'm standing on it. Just lock on to my wrist comm

**Cage Happens by**

Superior: Understood. What's your current status?

Sonya: That bat thing has Jax. And if I don't go into the Dark Multiverse thanks to this crazy tournament, they'll kill him. I'm gonna try to-

Cage: Need help? I specialize in rescuing damsels in distress.

**Sonya rolls her eyes**

Sonya: You again. Listen. I've got my own problems here. I'm in no mood to be hit on by some movie star.

Cage: C'mon. A girl like you shouldn't be wandering around this freak show alone.

**Sonya sliips by, only for Cage to grip her hand**

Cage: Look, baby, I can't let you run loose without an escort.

**Sonya's response was a punch right to the stomach, and a punch right to the jaw**

Sonya: I don't need an escort, and I'm sure as hell not your baby.

**The future parents of Cassie Cage and in laws of King fight, knowing that one wrong move meant a long drop and impailment is in their foreseeable future**

Cage: Not bad for a… Girl.

**Cage walks up, worried**

Cage: Look, sorry about that.

**Cage hold out for a hand, but Sonya slaps it away**

Sonya: I don't need your help.

Cage: Fine. Have it your way. I'll just leave you to your… Problems.

Kano: Good idea, Hollywood.

**Kano chucks Cage off the catwalk**

Kano: Now that he's softened you up, luv… It's my turn!

**Kano begins torturing Sonya**

Sonya: Not man enough for a fair fight?

Kano: I don't do fair, Sonya.

**Kano shoots a dark matter laser from his new cybernetic eye**

Kano: No need to get up, luv.

**Another shot from his new toy drops the ever relentless LT down to her knees**

Kano: So tell me… How are things at Command?

**He fires two more from his toy**

Sonya: Bastard!

Kano: Gullible bitch. Just had to point you in the wrong direction. Couldn'ta done it without ya.

**Sonya, now showing scars from what happened, looks up with a fire in her eyes**

Sonya: S.F. is on the way. You won't get far

Kano: Oh, I got a knack for surivial. You, on the other hand, are gonna die here.

**As Kano was about to rip Sonya's heart clean out, Cage jumps in**

Cage: Step away from the lady!

**Kano looks unimpressed, as Cage dusts himself off**

Cage: Fans think my moves are all wire work and special effects. Truth is I AM the special effects.

**Dispite the fact that Kano is a cutthroat killer who would just as soon have cut your throat as have a beer with you, Johnny Cage beats the ever loving SNOT out of him**

Cage: Throw that your… Barby… Shrimp…

**Ben, Kronika, John and Kojin just look at Cage, as King gets out a trombone and does his best Sans impression with it, However, Ben, using the powers his mother and grandmother trained him to use for good, heals Sonya from the attack she suffered through earlier.**

Sonya: Thanks.

Cage: No problem. Who is that guy anyway.

**Cage hesitantly holds out his hand to help her up, but Sonya holds out hers**

Sonya: His name's Kano. He was an informant in our Black Dragon investigation. Big-time arms dealers. Turns out he was their leader, giving us the runaround. Lot of our guys got killed because of him.

Cage: So that's not a costume? You're actual military?

Sonya: Special Forces

Cage: Get out! So you know about this "threat to the multiverse" stuff, right? Raiden called in the cavalry.

Kronika: It is not just him, Cage. We did too.

John: Why'd you think I barked at you, and about that… Look, I just wanted you to get your head out of the clouds-

**King sees Sonya, his future mother in law**

King: Woah…

John: **rolls eyes** Nami?

**Nami (voiced by Luci Christian) cracks him over the head**

John: Thanks.

King: Woah, sorry, zoned out.

**Sonya just ignores them**

Sonya: Raiden? No idea who you're talking about.

**Sonya sees the gate up ahead**

Sonya: Damn

Cage: He can't be far.

Sonya: He'll have to wait. I appreciate your help, Cage…

Cage: Johnny.

Sonya: ...but right now I've got things to take care of. My C.O. is locked up on this island somwhere in the Dark Multiverse. I have to find him.

**Cage just looks on alongside the others. Meanwhile, in the Dark Multiverse, on Earth -0, Barbatos and co. see the mortal enemies of the Sperg Crew. Satan, Velhallen Beo, Kamoshida, Senator Stephen Armstrong, D'Vorah, Samuel Townsend and Don Phobos. With him are his own band of baddies. The Batman Who Laughs, The Red Death, The Murder Machine, The Merciless, The Devastator, The Grim Knight, The Drowned, and The Dawnbringer, Satan walks up to the Bat God, and the two shake hands, a demented smirk crossing his face**

Satan: Buisness… As usual...


	2. Chapter 2: It's Kombat Time

**Sonya is going through Goro's Lair, when she sees Jax, roughed up with slashes all over him, complements of The Batman Who Laugh's own personal army… Of Crows**

Sonya: Oh my god.

**Sonya runs up to Major Jackson Briggs (Voiced by William-Christopher Stephens)**

Sonya: What did they do to you?

Jax: Run, girl. Run…

**Jax hears the word "Crow" repeated as The Batman Who Laughs walks up, a legion of Crows following suit**

BWL: Bar… Sonya. You do not disappoint! I have been expecting you.

Sonya: Let him go! We're not part of your game, you creep!

BWL: On the contrary. You are very much a pawn in our master's game. You will face Sub-Zero, of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins!

**An ice construct that is vaguely humanoid appears before it shatters, showing Bi-Han (voiced by Sean Chiplock), brother of Kuai Liang, before Sonya walks up, taking her stance**

Bi-Han: Now you will feel death's cold embrace

**The two duke it out, Bi-Han's martial arts training and cryomancy a little much for the LT to handle at first, but she makes a masterful comeback before she then performs a leg grab on the Bi-Han's neck, snaps it, then she uses the inverted bicycle kick and slams him/her on the ground head first, breaking his skull and neck.**

Sonya: Done. We're leaving.

**Raiden reappears with Ben**

Sonya: Stand in my way and I'll kick your-

BWL: A challenge, Sonya? Are you ready to strip off those morals?

**Raiden receives another night terror, of Liu Kang and Batman driving off The Batman who Laughs**

Raiden: No. You will not be the one to challenge this monstrosity.

Sonya: You two want some too? Fine by me!

**Having fought against groups of nasties, Sonya easilly dispatches the Thunder God and the spawn of Cetrion**

Sonya: Enough of this!

**Sonya walks up and grabs Ben**

Raiden: Shield your eyes

Sonya: What?

Ben: Shield your eyes.

**Using his powers of light, Ben forces the Crows to retreat, and forces BWL to shield his eyes, as they teleport Sonya and Jax to Shang Tsung's Gardens, where the Sorcerer was expecting them, alongside the others**

Sonya: Jax, c'mon, we're outta here

Jax: 'Bout time

BWL: You aided their escape.

Raiden: You allowed them to escape

BWL: They won't get far.

**In the gardens**

Sonya: C'mon, Jax. Move it. That's an order!

Jax: Oh… so you're in charge now?

Sonya: Special Forces Command, this is Sonya Blade! Where's that evac?

Superior: … Blade, they are en route… Coming to you…

Sonya: Affirmative! Almost home, soldier.

**Sonya sees two Kuroinu, Kin and Hicks (Voiced by Liam O'Brien and Kirk Thornton respectively)**

Kin: By order of Lord Barbatos, no one leaves this island alive.

Sonya: I don't have time for this. Outta my way!

**Sonya, knowing the infamous reputation of this unit, utterly curb stomps them, before leaving both as cripples**

Sonya: Sure don't need any more surprises like them.

**Sonya goes to check on her CO**

Sonya: How're you holding up?

Jax: I'm fine.

Sonya: Liar. After I get you to base, I'm coming back. Kano's still here somewhere.

Jax: Your obsession with him is gonna get you killed

Sonya: I trusted him.

Jax: Yeah, we all did.

Sonya: But I was the one he used.

**They hear the chopper, as well as an alarm from inside the chopper, and she sees the crows mauling the man piloting it to hell**

Sonya: I think our ride's here-

**It expodes**

Sonya: No…

**The Batman Who Laughs chuckles**

Sonya: Damn you!

BWL: You have a challenger. Kano.

**Sonya growls at the aussie who tortured her last night**

Kano: Pretty Boy ain't gonna save ya this time.

**The two fight with the bitter hatred, the memories of Kano playing her like a harp still fresh in her mind as she beats him to a bloody pulp**

Sonya: You're comin' with me.

**As she walks up to arrest Kano, BWL cracks his chain like a whip, creating a spark of dark energy**

BWL: Kano is not your prisoner.

Sonya: At least help Jax. He needs a medic.

**He just laughs as Kin, himself, Hicks and Kano head off**

Sonya: Bastard.

**Sonya sighs**

Cage: There she is. Sonya! You all right? Hey, looks like you found 'im. S'up Sarge?

**Ben walks up**

Sonya: He's a ma- Hey, what is he doing?

Cage: It's okay, he's cool.

**Ben's palms turn green**

Jax: What the…

**Cage puts a hand on her shoulder**

Cage: Seriously. He's cool.

**Jax feels his injuries heal**

Jax: That's amazing

Cage: Told ya. Turn's out he's the son of an Elder Goddess, while Rai-dude is a god.

Sonya: Thank you… Ben, Raiden.

Raiden: Gratitude is unnecessary. I have foreseen events, like memories of my future. They lead me to believe that you are all connected to the Multiverse's fate.

Liu Kang: What have you foreseen

Raiden: In my visions, Barbatos becomes invincible. He destroys all life in the multiverse. We will all die. I believe these flashes are a guide to defeating Barbatos. But disrupting the flow of time can have serious consequences.

Cage: I'm not worried. I bet you can win this thing no problem

Raiden: Unless directly challenged I cannot participate.

Cage: What should we do besides standing around looking pretty.

Kronika: Good question…

Raiden: For now, the tornament must run its course.

Sonya: Alright then, we're with you and the Sperg Crew, Raiden

**In the Dark Multiverse, Barbatos is slouched on his throne, an evil smirk across his face**


	3. Chapter 3: Flaming Vengence

**The Sperg Crew, alongside Nico and Yong, who just joined up, walk to the observation deck, where John sees a red clad kunoichi, who just watches, as Raiden gets a vision of Kung Lao (voiced by Sunil Malhorta) charging in, blowing his cover**

Shang Tsung: Kombatants, the next match will now begin!

**Scorpion (voiced by Patrick Seitz) erupts from hellfire, landing down before doing a sword kata, impressing all parties, including the monks, who aplaud**

Shang Tsung: Scorpion! Specter of the Netherrealm! Resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi! Who among you is worthy of this challenge?

Scorpion: Where is the Lin Kuei Sub-Zero? He killed my family and clan. I will have his head!

**Raiden walks up to the guard, AKA Kung Lao**

Raiden: I know it is you, Kung Lao. The Shaolin monks chose Liu Kang to represent your order in this tournament.

Kung Lao: I am Liu Kang's equal!

Raiden: That remains to be seen

Kung Lao: Watch and see.

**Kung Lao ditches his gear and disguise**

Kung Lao: I accept the challenge!

Liu Kang: Kung Lao?

**Kung Lao drops the garb, and swipes his razor rimmed hat**

Kung Lao: Never mind the Lin Kuei. Now you face a Shaolin

Scorpion: You will regret your impulsiveness.

**Scorpion, a skilled martial artist and assassin in his own right, not only deep sixes Kung Lao, but also destroys his pride**

Scorpion: You are not yet a warrior.

**The others are awestruck, well, sans Liu Kang**

Liu Kang: Kung Lao!

**The smarter monk runs up to check on his more impulsive comrade, who is still concious**

Raiden: Listen when your elders speak! You could not win this fight.

**Scorpion looks up at the skybox**

Scorpion: I have defeated the challenger, Shang Tsung! I demand Sub-Zero!

**Raiden gets a vision of Scorpion tearing Subby's head off his shoulders, and Barbatos corrupting him into Noob Saibot**

Kojin: You ain't gettin' a thing. Nightwolf!

**Nightwolf, a shaman from the desert of Arizona (voiced by Larry Omaha) walks up**

Nightwolf: Your aggression is misplaced.

Scorpion: What do you know of my past?

Nightwolf: You are not the only one whose people have been victimized. But I have found new purpose in serving the spirits. I do not cling to the past.

Scorpion: You no longer seek retribution? You dishonor your kind. I will honor the memory of my fallen.

**Scorpion, in spite of Nightwolf's words and mystic powers, utterly defeat him**

Scorpion: The spirits have forsaken you, Shaman.

Shang Tsung: An impressive start!

**Scorpion summons hellfire from his fist**

Scorpion: You waste my time, sorcerer!

**Quan Chi, a former arch rival of John, before Shinnok informed him of the threat Barbatos causes to all of existance (voiced by Ron Banks), holds out his hand**

Quan Chi: Restraint, Scorpion.

Shang Tsung: You will fight Sub-Zero soon enough.

**They leave, as the revenant looks down, crestfallen**

Raiden: Scorpion, I understand your desire for revenge. But Nightwolf is righ. There are other ways in which you may find peace.

Scorpion: Sub-Zero deserves death.

Raiden: Defeat Sub-Zero if you must, but do not kill him. I fear his death will give rise to a more treacherous foe.

Scorpion: I will have my revenge!

Raiden: Spare Sub-Zero's life and I will request that the Elder Gods return the Shirai Ryu to the realm of mortals.

**Scorpion gives this idea some thought and wordlessly nods, which Raiden returns before they head off**

**It later starts to poor, as King is trying to start a conversation with Kitana (voiced by Kari Whalgren) and Jade (voiced by Mela Lee), while John and the others are talking, however, two individuals stood out, Cyrax (voiced by Ike Amandi) and Sektor (Voiced by Dave B. Mitchell)**

Cyrax: I understand there are benefits to the Grand Master's plan, but his plan goes against Lin Kuei principles.

Sektor: We are Lin Kuei, Cyrax. We will obey the Grand Master's commands

Cyrax: It means giving up our free will… Our souls. It will turn us into-

**Scorpion lumbers up, and death glares at Sektor**

Sektor: Scorpion…

Cyrax: Your inferior clan is dead. Soon you will join them

Scorpion: My clan may walk the Earth once more.

**Cyrax shoves him, forcing Scorpion to enter his Hapkido stance as Shang Tsung, Quan Chi and Kojin happens by**

Shang Tsung: A challenge! Scorpion vs Cyrax and Sektor

Cyrax: Your obsession with Sub-Zero ends here.

**The 3 duke it out, Lin Kuei vs Shirai Ryu, a rivalry that has spanned decades, ****however, after easily putting Cyrax out of commission with a few swift moves, the yellow clad wraith teleports underneath some flames and re-appears behind Sektor, punching him in the groin before punching him again in the side of his face, breaking his skull and knocking him down. He walks over and tramples on his chest, cracking and breaking his ribs**

Scorpion: I will have my revenge, but I will not kill Sub-Zero

**Scorpion turns around and sees the blue clad mercenary walk up**

Sub-Zero: Will not? Or cannot?

**He walks up, as Raiden watches, while Quan Chi grimices, knowing something isn't right (and for once, it wasn't John's body oder)**

Scorpion: The Shirai Ryu are dead and in the Dark Multiverse. You will suffer as they did.

Sub-Zero: To hell with your clan.

Scorpion: No… To Hell with you!

**Scorpion tackles him and knocks him to the Dark Multiverse's version of the Netherrealm, where The Merceless is watching, eager to beguile him to Barbatos' cause**

Sub-Zero: The Dark Multiverse.

Scorpion: This was where I was reborn. This is where you will pay!

**Scorpion, unleashing the pent up rage of the entire tornament, utterly destroys the elder Sub Zero**

Scorpion: I have avenged my family and clan.

**Scorpion is about to leave when The Merceless walks up**

The Merciless: This is your retribution? Scorpion. Kill him in the name of Lord Barbatos.

Scorpion: I… I will not. He has been beaten.

The Merciless: Have you forgotten?

**He creates a dark energy projection of the massacre at the Fire Garden**

Scorpion: What is this?

**They continue**

Scorpion: No…

**Bi-Han comes too, seeing the vision as well**

The Merciless: Your clan, your family.

**He sees his betrothed, Harumi, and his young son, Satoshi, killed in cold blood**

Scorpion: No!

Bi-Han: That is not me!

**Scorpion covers his entire body with hellfire and lunges towards his clan's killer, barreling through his midsection in a spray of gore, leaving only his spine intact. As he looks at his wounds and exposed spine in shock, Scorpion unsheathes his sword and decapitates Bi-Han, then kicks his head into the air and fires his spear toward it, piercing through the forcibly opened mouth.**

**Back at the throne room, Scorpion solemnly shows the severed head of his rival, now chared**

Cage: Ouch.

**He drops the skull, and it crumbles into bonedust before roaring in despair**

Raiden: Despite my efforts, my vision has come to pass. An unfortunate end. He once defended Earthrealm from the Netherealm armies of Shinnok and Quan Chi.

Cyrax: Scorpion will pay for this!

Raiden: Sub-Zero's fate is his own doing.

Cyrax: His own doing?

Raiden: The Lin Kuei have a history of making ruinous choices.

**Cyrax huffs off**

Raiden: Such as the Cyber Initiative

Cyrax: I am among those speaking out against the Grand Master's plan. Surgically transforming the Lin Kuei into glorified robots? It kills our intuition. Our insticts.

Raiden: Did you speak out against Barbatos coercing the Lin Kuei's participation in this tournament?

Cyrax: We were invited by Shang Tsung.

Raiden: He pays you to kill those associated with Batman. Betraying your own realm? I expect better. Even from an assassin.

Cyrax: My loyalty is to the Grand Master.

**As Cyrax huffs of, Ben chirps up**

Ben: Victory for Barbatos means the end of the Multiverse. And the Lin Kuei.

**Cyrax just keeps going, as he sighs, while Devastator and Drowned make their move**


End file.
